


《他是星灵族》138

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 2





	《他是星灵族》138

138  
夜幕深重，两人也都为方才教堂之中的“壮举”耗去了不少体力。好在距离东海家的老宅子只有不到一刻钟的车程，所以今晚，他们决定留宿于旧时回忆里的故地，等明天一早再回首尔。

渔村的夜路并不好走，没有密集的路灯，入眼是找不着边际的黑暗。赫宰只得时不时切换车子的近光与远光，但也生怕惊扰到当地尚未归家的居民。  
东海坐在副驾驶，见赫宰的眼眶都熬红了，不由担心道：“要是累的话，就换我来开吧。”  
赫宰听后，打起些精神，还笑了声：“这路我开都得小心，更何况你这个想要无照驾驶的。”  
“切。”东海兀自嘟囔着，“之前还说要教我开车呢，亏我都挑好要买什么车了。”  
“？”  
“我要买卡宴。”东海掏出手机，欲要给赫宰展示他选择的车身颜色。  
赫宰瞄了眼，无奈道：“你赶上好时候了，谁头一回学车就开保时捷啊。”  
“那…”东海想了三两秒，“我送你辆卡宴，你把你现在的车给我开。”  
不愧是李东海，就连汽车的交接，都说得像与赫宰换一顶棒球帽似的简单。  
也就是赫宰还心存理智，当然不会同意这无厘头的交换，只说：“等明天我就教你开车，你可以先开我的。反正家那边还停了辆备用的车，你不必急着买。”又道，“再者，你平时的出行都有昌洙接送，再买辆车实在太麻烦了。”  
“可昌洙那辆…”东海瘪瘪嘴，“车牌号都被圈内的记者卖出去了，我才不想活在别人的监视下。”  
赫宰闻言，叹了口气：“所以才说，如果有一天你可以退出这个行业…”摇摇头，“算了，你想做的事，我会尽全力支持你。”  
“可要是没有这个行业，我又哪儿来的底气和资本说买就买一辆车呢？”东海倒是通透，“所以我只要永远记得，就算吃再多苦，我都拥有旁人求也求不来的。”  
“什么？”  
“你。”  
赫宰脸上一烫，什么啊，这臭小孩，冷不防来这样一句，任谁也无法招架住他的深情与可爱。

待他们回到木浦的老宅子，赫宰要做的第一件事便是将家中的大小防尘布一一掀开，再接满一盆清水，悉心地打扫起家中各处。  
东海也没闲着，趁赫宰收拾卫生的空当，去到电视机旁摆放老照片的大柜子前，用湿巾温柔地擦拭着每个相框，目光也落在彼时的家人身上。  
其实东海还有另一个目的——稍后，他找出钱夹中自己多年的珍藏，也是一张老照片。不过上面的主角是昔日的小赫宰，只有五、六岁模样，机灵可爱的笑容与身边一树的红色花朵相映。  
东海光是看着彼时的小赫宰，就忍不住随他一起笑。旋即，便将小赫宰的相片摆在了自己的旧照旁。

未等东海唤赫宰过来，身后紧跟着一热，是赫宰搂着他，轻声问：“你又在做什么？”  
东海只给赫宰一个眼神，要他看向那两张叠在一块儿的老照片。  
赫宰的视线从二十五岁的东海再到两个五岁的小面团，不由笑出声来：“原来是在这儿背地里结娃娃亲呢。”  
“怎么，不好嘛？”东海撒娇似的，人也沉在赫宰的怀抱，“我想，要是能早些遇见你就更好了。”  
“五岁有点太早了。”赫宰修长的手指抚过相片上东海儿时的面颊，“我小时候皮得很，要是不小心欺负了你，等长大后铁定是心疼不过来的。”接着，打量小东海的眼神愈发温柔，“倒是这个大眼睛的小粉团，表情怎么这么严肃呀？”  
“…小时候害怕相机的镜头。”东海抬起眼，与赫宰四目相视，“不过现在好了，有你在我身边，我…简直成了乱摇尾巴的狗狗。”  
赫宰不住地吻着东海的侧脸，嘴唇也贴在他肉乎乎的耳垂上，小声道：“你就是我的小狗狗，我最爱的小狗狗。”

亲昵的肢体接触让两人之间的氛围暧昧了许多，许久未尝到的肉欲滋味亦随着无数细密的亲吻而迸发。  
赫宰干脆将东海打横抱回卧室，同时也是东海从小到十六岁生活的小房间。  
彼时的床铺虽显得拥挤，却让他们之间的距离格外紧密，脱掉衣服后，几乎是每寸肌肤都与对方相贴。  
赫宰亲吻着东海，尤其怜爱地用嘴唇轻抚他曾冻伤的地方，温情中又掺杂着些许不经意的色情。  
东海只觉得痒痒，便咯咯笑：“赫，你好温柔。”  
“嗯，开心吗？”  
东海连连点头，揉弄赫宰覆在他身体上的碎发：“你总对我这样好，我当然是开心的。”  
赫宰沉默片刻后说：“从刚才起，我就想到自己第一次陪你回木浦。那时候误会了你和侑莉的关系，太生气了，又不知道该怎么办，所以会那样粗鲁地对你。”想起当年被他压在身下，一面剧烈喘息又打着哆嗦落泪的少年东海，赫宰眼里满是愧意，“明知道你会疼，可我还是控制不住，对不起。”  
东海的脸却一直羞赧地红着，过了会儿，才扭捏道：“要是真那么痛苦，就不让你胡来了。”说着，眼神又移回赫宰的脸庞，并咽了口唾沫，“前几天我伤得重一些，你说你心疼我，也一直没肯碰我。可…我现在好得差不多了。”  
迎着东海的“性明示”，赫宰仍装傻，勾他说完：“所以呢？”  
“所以…”东海晃晃脑袋，嗔道，“你又欺负我。”  
结果，赫宰的提议却让东海大吃一惊：“那要不然，这回换你欺负我？”  
“啊？”  
“咱们都是男人，我有的那根东西你也有。”赫宰说这话时，掌心已经按压在东海隆起的裤裆，手法也满是色情，“我不是常说吗？海海和我一直是平等的关系。我刚才也承诺了，下辈子做你的女人。”旋即，压上东海，牙齿咬了下咫尺间的耳垂，又朝对方的耳蜗喷一口气，哑声道，“我的好宝贝儿，操过女人吗？”  
别说操过女人了，他李东海上回可是被性感邪魅的银子大姐姐干得直下不来床。如此说来……  
赫宰面对东海已到极点的羞涩，笑了声：“知道了，海海的鸡鸡还是处女呢。”  
“你真讨厌…”  
“没事儿，哥哥的后面也是处。”把玩着东海从未“合理使用”过的性器，“我的小宝贝儿也挺大的，不拿来做点什么反而可惜了。”  
东海开始手足无措地慌乱起来，便搂紧身上的赫宰，求助般地询问：“哥哥，你是说，要换我来…那个吗？”  
“不想吗？”赫宰也算是豁出去了，“我就当是为咱们下辈子做点准备。”  
其实，赫宰也是想通过颠倒上下的方式让东海收获到“切实”的安全感。  
“…也不是不想，但我从没做过。”东海喃喃，“而且怕把你弄疼了，你会不会跟我不高兴？”  
“你这样推拒，我才不高兴呢。”赫宰捧着东海的脸，缓缓改换他们的姿势，让东海在上，“还是你不想要我？”接着，一双长腿打开，脚也随之抵在东海的前胸，又用脚趾碾了下对方的乳头，再向肩上游移，“你倒是比小时候壮了不少，除了软乎乎的奶子，还真像个男子汉了。”  
东海听着，捶了下赫宰，气道：“我是为了拍戏更贴角色才去健身的，被你说成什么了。”  
“哦，原来如此。”赫宰故作失望，“我原本以为你是要勾引我呢。”  
如此激将，才叫东海生出些兽性，接着利索地掰开赫宰的大腿，手指也欲要朝对方的禁地探去，只是……  
东海：“呜，你带着润滑吗？我…我怕你疼。”  
赫宰无奈地搂东海起身：“先洗澡吧，一步一步来，我教你。”

两人去到浴室，老式住宅不免空间狭小，倒也令他们始终紧贴着彼此的肉体。  
以往总是东海在赫宰身前，如今改换了位置，好在两人的身高差不太多，体型也无多大悬殊——除了赫宰的手明显比东海大一号。  
两人手指交缠着，赫宰的背贴着东海的胸口。  
头顶上方水流如注，将他们从发根至每一寸肌肤都浸湿。赫宰平素吹起的刘海如今也被热水压下，软塌塌地垂在额前，还扭过头，吻了吻东海羞红的脸颊，轻声道：“乖宝贝儿，手指放进来。”  
寻常人都是用食指加上中指试探，可东海怕赫宰疼，便只伸出根小拇指来，蹭了下赫宰的穴口：“这样吗？”  
“…”赫宰笑了声，“傻蛋，你以为自己下面那玩意儿是牙签吗？”说着，侧过身，抓住东海的右利手，要他用食指和中指一齐往里摸，“沾着润滑就容易进来了。没吃过猪肉，总见过猪跑，我平常怎么对你的，你学着弄我就可以了。”  
东海被他的形容逗得直乐：“那我是你的小狗，你就是我的小猪。”话音未落，两根手指已经没进赫宰的私密处，与此同时，只察觉到怀里的男人下意识地发抖，又在片刻后咬牙停住了。东海立刻关切地问，“疼吗？”  
“…还行。”赫宰一向对痛感敏锐，只是此刻当真是骑虎难下，又怎能临阵反悔，“你手指稍微动一动。”  
东海学习赫宰往日的动作，却在手指的试探之间感受到赫宰肌肉的僵硬，便安慰似的舔他的耳朵，嘴里也委屈道：“哥哥，我不愿意让你疼，咱们只做这一回，好不好？”  
“…好，那你也得做完啊，这才哪里到哪里。”赫宰适应了些，并还在东海摸到他内壁的某一处体会到不同寻常的快感，语气也从起初的疼痛中缓和不少，“就是这地方。”  
“嗯？”  
“这里。”赫宰按住东海的手，并推拉着他的手背，要他只在自己的敏感点发力，“过一会儿你进来了，就朝这里顶。”  
东海明白过来，还真如赫宰所说，没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，他最食髓知味的地方，原来每个男人都会为此兴奋：“那我可以开始了吗？”  
“嗯，来吧。”赫宰向下塌腰，另一手扶着东海直挺挺的肉棒，“小笨蛋，这当口了还要我帮你，你有点男人的自觉性成不成？”  
可东海基本已经看傻眼了，他最最心爱的赫宰，此刻正翘起紧实的屁股，最私密的地方也迎着他的进攻而来。倒是那双回望他的眼里带着熟悉的侵略性，叫东海颇感他只是在客观层面上占有了赫宰，其实被操的人还是自己。  
更何况赫宰仍旧一口一个“宝贝儿”的叫他，所以他也习惯性地贴上去，圆乎乎的龟头进了一半，嘴里不忘说着：“哥哥，你太紧了，呜呜，我疼…”  
这样念叨时，东海竟还掉下眼泪，一是赫宰未经开垦过的地界确实裹着他的肉棒使他疼了；二来也是见赫宰眼角猩红，知道赫宰也尚未适应，便心疼得难以自拔：“我这样做，你真的会舒服吗？”  
其实就目前的状况来看，赫宰自己都在疑惑：李东海平常爽个什么劲呢，是不是为了迎合他所以假装高潮？不过这人也货真价实地被操射过那么多次，还是李东海的身体构造与常人不同？  
思及此，赫宰竟听见东海的抽泣声自耳边响起，小孩儿哭得可怜兮兮：“哥哥，是我进错地方了吗？怎么会这么紧啊…”  
“我下面就一个洞，你说呢。”赫宰喘着粗气，两手不得不撑住面前的墙壁，“别哭了，乖。”心下说的是：要哭也是老子哭吧，妈的。  
如此安慰着东海，反而叫小哭包更加泪落如雨，并语无伦次道：“赫你不要害怕，我以后会对你特别好，所以你不要怕。”整个柱身捅入赫宰的后穴，却迟迟没动，只静在原地。四下除了水流溅落在肉体上的声音，只剩东海时不时在哭泣的间歇打一个委屈的嗝儿。  
“我怕什么啊，傻子。”赫宰近乎无语，好笑又好气，“你别一动不动，我平时怎么操你的？”  
“你平时…”东海向前挺了下腰。  
“唔…”赫宰双眼紧闭，只觉得下体被那硬物撑得发麻，“就这样，快点给我操回来。”  
“可你都难受得出汗了。”  
“…动啊！”赫宰干脆向后坐一样地吃进东海的性器，还来回摆了下屁股。然而一来二去，更是疼得几番倒气，怕被东海发觉，又赶快用手捂住脸。  
东海把一切都看在眼里，他知道赫宰是为他才强忍着不喊疼。可他简直是被对方逼得才霸王硬上弓，心中的怜惜都成了共情的痛感，便哭唧唧道：“对不起，又弄疼你了是不是？我…要不然我先出来…”  
“别拔出来！”赫宰难以想象东海再进一次的苦楚，立马夹紧屁股，回过上身，死死拽住东海的胳膊，已有些生气了，“他妈的，你见过破处破到一半后悔的吗？！不许出去，操我，听到没有？快点操我！”  
说来说去，还是赫宰“欺负”了东海。  
可怜巴巴的小老虎几乎是边泪边操的，常说处男第一次都兴奋得找不到边际，这对东海而言根本不成立。又怕赫宰嫌他烦，便捂住嘴，手指都打着哆嗦。  
可眼下赫宰的屁股都被他噼里啪啦的动作弄得发烫发红，东海的另一手不时轻抚掌下的臀尖，以作些微的安慰。  
起初赫宰还没吭声，不过好在是万事开头难，不消多时，东海也掌握了规律，还听从赫宰的话，主要顶在他的敏感点上。虽然此间抽插的动作生涩，但官能的快感是人类的本能，赫宰的那地方被肉棒摩擦出黏腻的水声，东海的操弄便也像个本格处男一般不加节制。  
与赫宰平日里充满技巧的抽插配合调情似的挑逗不同，东海的打桩更像是找着个凹陷的物件。简言之就是往穴里一顿捅，加上他从小就一身蛮力，赫宰的屁股光是任他碰撞，就已经里外都没一处好地方了。  
“操，李东海，你他妈…”赫宰心里全是骂人的脏话，无语凝噎是：这些年我白他妈疼你了，你个狗屁没学会的笨蛋。  
但赫宰也听得见，且感受得到，东海的眼泪已经在后入他的同时纷纷跌在自己的背上。  
幸而赫宰心底里面还是深爱着这个笨蛋，再听见东海磕磕绊绊的话语，配合他仿若哭晕一般的腔调：“赫，你是我的了。我…虽然还是有点疼，可我好开心，你能把自己的全部、全部都交给我…”  
“…嗯。”赫宰竟从他的话语里寻出些莫名的感动，就好像爱情也不是非要谁来压制谁，他反而因为上下身份的不重要，生出一种他们注定会在一起的宿命感。除却…东海快要把他的后穴搅和得稀巴烂，但好在照顾到了他的敏感点，就接着命令道，“你再帮我打打飞机，我估计差不多了。”  
“我…我也…”东海握住赫宰身前尺寸过人的性器，这样在做爱中帮对方手淫也是他头一回的经历，“我可以那个…射进去吗？”  
“可以。”赫宰感知到性器传来的快感，也放松不少，“我以前都快把你射成筛子了，难道现在还能让你射在外面不成？”  
“呜呜。”东海又爽又心疼赫宰，“我还是想帮哥哥生小孩，我不要哥哥怀我的小孩…”  
赫宰已经听不清东海含糊的胡话，只当是他们都被倒错的肉体关系掩住了寻常的五感。  
接着，身后的东海忽然静止住动作，只剩哑声喘息。  
赫宰知道东海到了决堤的点，便握住东海停下的手，手指缠绕在一起为自己打飞机。  
应该是同一时间射出来的，赫宰能察觉到溅进肠壁的热流一股又一股。  
李东海你庆幸自己不是直男吧，不然你会收到女人们的投诉信，怒斥你这个只会使蛮力的笨蛋。

待他们收拾完满身的狼藉，赫宰去客厅接了杯暖胃的温水。再回卧室时，却见东海躺倒在小床上，头也闷进枕头，正低声呜咽着。  
赫宰只觉得眼前人可爱又叫他无奈，便放下手上的杯子，揉揉对方毛茸茸的脑袋：“结果又搞得像我在欺负你了。”  
东海听见赫宰的声音，忙坐起身，搂着他腰，小声道：“是我不好。”  
“一回生二回熟嘛。”赫宰安慰，“以后每年新年都让你操一次，好好把握机会。”  
东海摇摇头：“我不要你疼。”  
“白送到嘴边的肉都不要？”  
“那…”东海跨坐在赫宰身上，脱下刚穿不久的睡衣，“你示范一次给我看，好不好？”  
赫宰抬起眼睛，饶有兴味地打量着害羞的东海：“说到底，你还是欠操。”  
旋即含住东海翘起来的乳头，牙齿毫不客气地碾过胸口放松下来的软肉：“那哥哥就教你怎么操人，好好学着。”  
东海点头时藏不住笑意，接着便觉得身下一空，是赫宰一手抬着他屁股，另一手扒开他湿漉漉的私处，先用手指进犯，并不忘教学：“先摸这里头…”而后，找到东海的敏感点，指节也在此处的小凸起上来回暧昧地磨蹭，“然后再好好玩这个地方。”  
话音未落，东海的后穴已经传出腻歪的淫水声。  
赫宰听了，闷声笑道：“我看你后面分明兴奋很久了，刚才操我的时候，里头也已经痒得不行了吧？”说着，换真刀真枪上阵，性器顶端熟练地向上一顶，长驱直入，“你这骚货，被我玩久了，只会张着屁股吃男人鸡鸡。”  
“嗯…”东海并没有反驳对方的羞辱，反还抱紧赫宰的肩膀，撒娇道，“我喜欢被哥哥这样，我不会疼的。”  
赫宰一进入，便像平常那样抽插开来。为了让东海更舒服，还扣着他肉乎乎的大腿，几次深、几次浅地往里操弄，并不忘提醒：“你记着，不是没完没了地操。但不论深浅，都得蹭到你最舒服的地方。”同时，柱身穿过肠壁里的G点，并向体内挺进，摆着腰地揉弄他每一寸私密的感官，“学会了吗？”  
东海痴笑着摇头晃脑：“没学会…要是我一直都学不会，哥哥就要一直操我了对不对？”  
“你…”赫宰将东海的脑袋向下一压，与之缠绵地热吻，并在接住东海的唾液之间，唇齿厮磨之际，低声道，“又懒又馋。”  
东海咯咯傻乐，又在被赫宰玩弄时不住地呻吟出声，习惯性地前后摆屁股，还把胸口立起来的乳头主动送到赫宰嘴边。  
赫宰边嘬着递到唇齿处的好肉，又狠狠掴了东海屁股几巴掌：“你那根鸡鸡虽然没什么本事，但你这屁股倒是很有吞男人的天赋。”  
“喜欢么？”东海又开始舒服得云里雾里，啃咬着赫宰的鼻尖，无比亲昵，“谁叫我是哥哥的小狗狗呢。”  
“嗯，你是哥哥的小母狗。”赫宰掐着东海的腰，身子向后仰。几次深插后，见东海一面横七竖八地出精，又在此之际攀上赫宰的脖子，细密地吻着。  
赫宰想自己也不必再忍，就着东海的释放，亦尽数埋在肠壁里面射出来。  
他们今夜一人一次，算是肉体上的公平。

事后，东海一点力气都不剩了，便靠进赫宰怀里，撒娇似的喃喃：“我主动放弃了，还是赫比较会。”  
“行了，你就是懒。”赫宰只觉得自己前后两处地方都乱七八糟的。  
又听东海继续胡言乱语：“你别把这事跟澈哥说，不然他该笑话我了。”  
“？”何出此言，“我可太闲得慌了，我干脆去网上曝光你，说我被李东海抓回他老家一顿狠操，你可得对我负责。”  
“讨厌。”东海笑骂，“那我问你。”  
“嗯？”  
“你舒服吗？”  
赫宰想了想：“还可以。”  
东海不悦：“什么就还可以啊！”  
“因为太爱你了才爽的，不然就你这只会咣咣咣的，我不到四十岁就要大小便失禁了。”赫宰无奈道。  
“你！”  
然而回应东海的，却是赫宰无比温柔的话语：“所以海海，你记得了，今后我也属于你了，完全属于你。”  
东海虽然开心，但还嘴硬地嘟囔：“什么呀，我只是进到了你下面。”  
说完，赫宰牵着东海的手，指腹从下身游走到心脏附近的位置：“虽然你早就在我心里面了，可我总怕你会胡思乱想，所以才决定把我的一切都毫无保留地给你。”  
东海侧过身，片刻后才害羞地点点头：“赫宰，我真开心。我觉得不管我们是什么性别，最后都会走到一起。”接着又道，“就连小时候我们刚在一起那会儿，我都没想过，你会像今天这样。”  
“…我也没想过李东海操人的时候活儿能差成这样。”  
“呜。”  
“算了。”赫宰调笑道，“也别一年一度了，我多让你操几回，你也就熟能生巧了。”  
“呜。”海海委屈。  
“你还有什么不满？”  
“我…”东海喃喃，“那个…好累啊。”  
“哎，傻蛋。”赫宰叹了口气，“要是真像我说的，来生做你的女人，就买根假鸡鸡操你，不然我真没办法高潮。”  
东海闻言，旋即便抽出赫宰头下的枕头，将人闷住，嘴里嚷嚷：“讨厌，讨厌你！”  
结果又被挣脱出来的赫宰一顿“教学指导”，反正苦于夜短，多一次少一次的区别也不大。


End file.
